The Pool Girl
by StrayBullet69
Summary: A BridgettexHeather femslash! When Bridgette needs money for a new surf board, she takes up a summer job to be Heather's pool girl. But will it be more than she bargained for? Yes it will. Rated M, for sex and whatnot, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Applications

**I owns nothings **

**Just enjoy this story guys, please review it, I guess, I got major writers block with everything else. So yeah, I think yous guys is gonna love this, it's a BridgettexHeather, rated M for the sex. **

**The Pool Girl**

School had just let let out, and Bridgette Patterson was walking through town with her best friend Gwen. She was outside the surf shop...eyeballing the prize

"There it is Gwen...my new future board." Bridgette had her head pressed against the glass window. "Aerodynamic design, made of a reinforced Styrofoam resin, art design of an iconic wave scene on the front...and it sparkles."

"And, it's 500$." killjoy.

"Ugh...I'll never afford it." Bridgette slid down the glass getting all depressed

"Schools over, you could get, a job." Gwen suggested.

"I could get a summer job couldn't I." she shot up

"Yeah, there's a ton of things your good at, and everyone is hiring this summer...I blame the recession." And the recession blames you.

"Alright it's settled...To the classifieds!" [...at a local cafe...]

"Ugh...i never thought looking for a job could be so annoying." Gwen slammed her head on the newspaper.

"I know...I'm not suited for any of these jobs, look at this; wanted: someone needed to drive cars...at late times of the evening and drive at very high speeds.

"Yeah, your not so good at that."

"I know...ugh, I'm never gonna get that bored." Bridgette slammed her head on the table.

"Don't be like that."

"I should change my name to Why Bother." she picked her head up "And then they'll say 'Hey look everyone, it's Why Bother, the girl who can't get a summer job' and then they'll all laugh, and then cry." Well when you put it that way.

"Bridge, you need to stop with the pity party, you need to buck up, and find a job, or you will never get that board." You'd think they were married

"What are you my wife?" there it is

"Look Bridge, all I'm saying is-...oh no." Gwen stopped herself in her tracks

"What, who?"

"Little miss rich-slut." 20 bucks says it's Heather

"Ugh, Heather." _-Zing!_

"Oh no, shes walking right for us, stupid fucking rich whore, what could she possibly want?"

"I don't know Gwen, maybe Mommy and Daddy gave her some money to buy the boardwalk." That's a thought.

"Shit, why is she walking towards us." Gwen groaned

"Probably here to rub her wads of cash in our faces." Bridgette rolled her eyes

"Just ignore her, she'll go away."

"Hello ladies." she said in her usual sarcastic tone...both girls sipped there something-chinos and glared at her

"Well, I can see your both very busy being the depressed wannabes that you are, so I'll cut to the chase." That's a nice change of pace. "This summer I'm hiring someone to be my pool cleaner, I pay top dollar, 100$ a day." Bridgette did an immediate spit take at Gwen

"100$!!!!!???" no 100 burritos woman

"That's right Bridgette, you interested?"

"Ha, are you kidding, Bridgette would never s-"

"I'm in!"

"And apparently I'm alone."

"Great, you know where I live, of course you do, it's the biggest house you'll ever see in your lifetime, and I hope you come to work, see ya tomorrow Bridgette...9:30 sharp!" she walked away

"Yes!" "I'm getting me some surf board!" Bridgette danced around like a moron.

"How could you." Gwen began

"How could I what?"

"How could you sell yourself to that...t-t-that...Bitch?"

"Oh real easy."

"It was probably the surf board talking." yes it was.

"Look, all I know is, I need to suffer with her for 5 days, and then it's surf board city."

"Good point."

"I know it is."

"But just remember, if ever you need someone to talk to if shes being an absolute fucking bitch, you have me."

"Aw, thanks Gwen." they hugged

"Well wish me luck, I got me a surf board to earn." Bridgette merrily skipped away

"Poor bastard...doesn't know what she got herself into." Gwen walked home in the other direction

Boring I know, but the next chapter gets more interesting Don't worry, I'm not joking, this is gonna be a pretty dramatic decent story...So REVIEW


	2. The Job From Hell

**Okay, here's the suspenseful chapter 2...Review please...y'all.**

Bridgette arrived at Heather's fashionably early...9:28. She wanted anyway to legally acquire that board...Even if it meant sucking up to Heather.

"Damn...that bitch has it made." Bridgette starred at the mansion. "Well [sigh], here goes it." she walked up to the door. Sighed with her hand ready to knock. And put on a fake smile. "Five days till surfboard, five days to surfboard." she said to herself. Heather answered the door.

"Bridgette." she looked at her 1,000$ watch. "Right on time."

"Yeah..."

"Well, come in." Bridgette stepped in "Whoa." she admired the hugeness.

"Nice isn't it." "Worth more then you'll make in 3 lifetimes." Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Lets just get this over with." she groaned

"Uh, uh uhhhhh, you will speak to your boss in a respectable tone of voice...or no money." Heather may be a douche, but she still has money.

"Fine..." Bridgette sighed and put on her happy face "What do you want me to do first Heather?"

"That's a good girl." she said in a playful voice. Bridgette rolled her eyes again. "Wait here while I get you your uniform." she skipped off "And don't roll your eyes at me." Damn, she has groaning vision. Bridgette, confused; sat in an easy chair in the living room, starring at all the nice things Heather's family have. "Wow...these people know how to live." …. "But a uniform?" Heather came back a few moments later.

"Here you go." she showed Bridgette a blue bikini piece that matched her hoodie.

"Wait wait wait, sorry Heather, that is where I draw the line." "I'm sorry, I can't work for you." she got up to leave

"Oh fine...but where else will you find this kind of money for a new surf board." "Gotcha." she whispered, while Bridgette was halfway out the door...she sighed again then, swallowed her pride, and turned around.

"I hate you." she grabbed the uniform, and went to the nearest bathroom, Heather was smirking all the way.

"Hook...Line...Sinker." Heather smirked... Bridgette walked out several minutes later in the bathing suit, matching her sweatshirt.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked

"Beautiful."

"What?"

"Uh, nachos."

"Nachos?"

"Nachos you too." "Come on, I'll show you to the pool." Heather walked her sown the hallway.

"Uh so...Heather...I have a few questions."

"Which are?"

"One, where are your parents...and servants...and why do I have to wear this bikini?"

"My parents left for a week long business trip yesterday, and I gave the help a few days off...and your gonna be out there awhile, it's gonna be HOT, and now...the pool."

"Whoa!"

The pool was so nice, it actually made Bridgette's mouth drop.

"So...you like it?"

"Heather, this is so...so...so..."

"Nice, amazing, extravagant?" how bout all 3

"Yes."

"Well, I don't pay you to stand around...start skimming." she handed Bridgette the pool skimmer.

"Fine." she went right to work, and Heather got to watching her work on a lawn chair. Starring at Bridgette's work.

"Oh yes...that's right, bent over you little slut." she whispered watching Bridgette skim. "Oh...yes." "Heather, you are a genius...a fucking genius." after her pleasurable skim, she made Bridgette do everything else. When it came to scrubbing the sides, Bridgette got on her hands and knees. Occasionally her suit would bunch up. Which made it look sorta like a thong. This drove Heather mad. At one point she was massaging her puss lost in the moment, that's when Bridgette turned around.

"Uh...what are you doing?"... Heather, having to think quickly, frantically spilled her drink on herself.

"Oops, clumsy me, better go change...uh; clean this mess up." she walked away

"UGH" Bridgette groaned loudly. "I hate this job."

She continued to work all through the day...at 5, Heather was finally ready to let her go.

"Okay Heather, the whole pool is spic and span, clear as crystal, there isn't a spot on it." Bridgette reported

"Excellent job Bridgette, but I'll be the judge of that." Heather got down and ran her finger across the side of the pool. "Aw, there's a streak, sorry Bridgette, your gonna have to start over."

"Grrrrrrr!" Bridgette's eye twitched...2 hours later

"Okay, now it's perfect."

"Very good, now you be sure to be here all the earlier tomorrow, Kay." she gently slapped her cheeks, Bridgette almost brought herself to tears. Good thing Heather can't read minds.

"O...O...O...Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay Ms. Heather...ma'am."

"Good girl." Bridgette turned away to start crying but Heather stopped her. "Wait almost forgot, your pay." Heather put two 50's in her hands." Bridgette got dried eyed.

"Wow, thanks."

"Now get out of here." Bridgette got teary eyed again, and walked away before she had to whimper. "And make sure to wear the suit tomorrow." Heather called out...After Bridgette was out of earshot... "Well, I've humiliated her, tomorrow I start seducing her...Bridgette is going to be mine, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...I am a fucking genius."

There it is, finally, PLEASE REVIEW...Yeah I'm sorry it took so long, I've just been so damn busy lately...Yeah, please review my other stories too...=) and thank you. Yeah you guys are the best, okay drive safely.


	3. Seduction At It's Finest

**K, here's the chapter 3 you've all been waiting for, Please Review!...I'm sure you willl, ya did the last time =)**

Early that next morning before work Bridgette was at her favorite cafe by the shore with Gwen and Courtney.

"Okay, she made you do what?" Courtney asked in disbelief.

"She made me wear a bikini...Though I must say id did match my sweatshirt nicely." she said

"Why would she make you wear a bikini?" Gwen asked

"I don't know, I haven't the foggiest idea." Bridgette said "But whatever reason, she did, look." Bridgette was already wearing it under her sweatshirt. "What do you think?"

"Whoa...it looks expensive." Courtney said

"No surprise, it is Heather, she defines rich." Gwen added

"Huh...I don't know bridge, you think Heather may have ulterior motives." Courtney thought. Someone should tell her to stop doing that.

"Like what?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah like what?" Gwen also asked

"Well, were you two alone?" Courtney asked

"It's weird, yeah we were, all day as a matter of fact." Bridgette said

"Court, where are you going with this?" Gwen asked

"Yeah Courtney."

"Where I'm going with this is...did she watch you all day?"

"Never took her eyes off me, why do you ask?"

"Hmm...Alone, watched you do laborious tasks all day, harasses you while you do it...Bridge, either she hates your guts and wishes for you to die...or, shes coming on to you..." A moment of silence...then followed by Bridgette and Gwen falling over laughing.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Knock it off guys I'm serious." Courtney insisted

"Oh God Court, it's even funnier the second time you say it." Bridgette got up

"Look Courtney, I would EASILY sooner believe Heather wants to kill you then eat you before she has a crush on you." Gwen insisted

"That's so cute of you to think Court." Bridgette said sarcastically.

"Shut-up, I'm just trying to think rationally here." Courtney said

"Yeah, thinking Heather's doing all this to come on to Bridgette is really rational." Gwen said Bridgette's watch beeped

"Speaking of that bitch, time for work, 4 days to surf board...4 days to sur board." she said "Bye girls, wish me luck." she walked away

"Remember Bridge I warned you!" Courtney called out

"Yeah I'm sure." Bridgette said

"Courtney, are you serious about this?" Gwen asked

"Oh yeah, I know these things when I see them...shes crushing on her...we need to stay close by just in case." Courtney said

"As weird as this may seem, I couldn't agree more." Gwen agreed

"Come on, we'll need surveillance equipment." Courtney said, she stood up, Gwen followed, they walked away.

"Uh, don't you think it's a little...much?" Gwen asked

"We are talking about the future sexual orientation of our best friend here, and besides; what if she rapes her, Bridgette has to live with that for the rest of her life."

"Oh my God Courtney...your right, we gotta go." they ran off towards the spy store, completely paranoid and scared as ever.

Bridgette had just arrived at Heather's front door. At exactly 9:30.

"Ugh...Four days to surfboard...four days to surfboard." Heather opened the door

"Oh, Bridge, right on time today, I like it."

"Heat-whoa!" Bridgette took notice to Heather's ensemble, an even slimmer bikini then she was wearing.

"Uh...why?" Bridgette asked

"Why..."

"Ugh, why miss Heather, ma'am."

"Cause I felt like wearing it today, I live here you know."

"True."

"Come on, you better get to work."

"Yes ma'am." Heather led her to the pool. Again, they were alone, as Courtney had suggested"So what first?" Bridgette asked

"Get to skimming." Heather gave her the skimmer.

"Coming right up, ma'am." Bridgette said Heather sat down and watched her work

"Now...how to seduce my little pet?" Heather muttered to herself. "Hmm...got it." Heather stood and approached her. "No no no, your doing it all wrong." she said

"But this is how I did it yesterday." Bridgette said

"Yes...and I saw this helpful documentary last night, on...how to...clean pools, you should have watched it, must I do everything?" "Here, lemme show you." Heather got behind Bridgette, and held the skimmer as if to do a "hands on tutorial" ...she really wanted to lean in and grind on her"See...like this..." she said

"That was exactly how I was skimming." Bridgette added

"Oh...well now it's better." Heather walked away, and Bridgette rolled her eyes...It was the same with each task. And with each laborious task, Heather had some asinine way to secretly seduce her. The worst was when she was cleaning the sides.

"No, no, NO"

"What now?"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady, lemme show you." While Bridgette was laying down, Heather got on top of her and did another "hands on tutorial" "This is how you do it, okay."

"Uh, Heather?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry." It was the same all throughout the day. Then it all went downhill later that day when Bridgette was finally finished. She was exhausted...but the place looked spotless.

"Okay Heather, I'm finally done."

"Bridgette I am very impressed...but at the same time disgusted." The smile went right off of her face

"Wait, what?" Bridgette suddenly became enraged

"I had to help you all day long Bridgette, if I'm correct, and I usually am, the boss isn't supposed to work, the employee is."

"What are you implying?" Bridgette asked

"What I am implying is, I'm going to have to dock today's pay." Bridgette's heart sunk

"WHAT"

"Well-"

"No, don't you yeah me ever again, I have had the worst two days ever, and you are the absolute worst boss in the world."

"Brid-"

"No, spare it, I'm sure you want to fire me right now, but don't bother cause I quit, I don't want to be your slave any longer!" Slaves don't get paid

"I would rather die then work another day as your stupid pool girl, in fact you are without a doubt, the most-"

Without warning Heather couldn't take it anymore, she assaulted Bridgette's lips with her own. Bridgette went completely wide eyed. She wanted to push away...but she didn't...she couldn't.

**There it is guys, PLEASE REVIEW I know you will!**


End file.
